Love and Treason
by YuRi Shipper
Summary: [Shoujo-ai, Rating may go up in later chatpers] Chapter One up! Japan, China, Germany, France and Grand Britain's royal families have been attacked - but why? (Better description inside.)
1. Default Chapter

YuRi Shipper: Well… I know this isn't the next chapter to 'Make it Go Away'… but I thought this would be interesting nonetheless. I have so many ideas in my head for so many fics that… well, I need two up and running. Besides, two will keep me updating more often. - Without further ado, here's my newest story.

Warnings: Violence, homosexual sex, shoujo-ai/lesbianism/girlxgirl love/yuri, coarse language, mentions of gambling and alcohol. Completely A/U, once again.

Brief description: (Yes, I am aware most of these countries don't actually have 'princesses' but they do now. –glares-) Sometime in the distant future, a conspiracy is in the making. Several countries have been targeted, and one-by-one members of the royal family are being assassinated. It seems the whole Eastern side of the globe has been purged into anarchy… and it's up to the remaining members from the royal families of England, France, Germany, China and Japan to figure out what exactly is going on… before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the basic plot – I don't own the girls of Dead or Alive. If I did, I'd make a very interesting game, though. –hint, hint-

**_Prologue: And the Streets Ran Red_**

**Love and Treason **

**By YuRi Shipper**

Screams echoed through the halls of the palace, causing one young woman to look worried, pulling long mahogany coloured tresses back out of her face with a headband, leaving only bangs in her face. She seemed frazzled as she hurriedly dressed, grabbing a dagger from under her pillow and holding it securely in a sweaty palm, breathing heavy as more agonized cries reached her ears.

"Find the princess – kill her!" Heavily accented German voices rang as she hurriedly stole out of the safety of her room, sweat trickling down her face and stinging blue-grey eyes.

She attempted not to look at the bodies as she made her way around them, grunting quietly. Pale hands shook as slender fingers hooked themselves in the tiny holes of a grate, ripping it off the wall with effort.  
Shots were fired, several of the palace workers screaming. None had come to save her – they were more preoccupied with saving their own hides. Hitomi couldn't quite blame them, however. Who would choose someone they barely knew over their own life?

She easily fit into the air duct, sliding in backwards so she could prop the grate up against the hole properly. A scared expression remained on her face, and she watched for several minutes, suddenly hearing someone approach. A pair of large, black boots were all that she could see, followed by many pairs of the same boots.

"Did you find her?" A gruff voice demanded, and the brunette held her breath, heart pounding in her chest, though it was slowly moving into her throat. Many types of 'no' were muffled, and she could almost see a horde of attackers shaking their heads. This, apparently, did not please their leader. "Come on! They already let that English brat of a Princess get away in Britain – are you trying to tell me we're going to do the same here?"

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but wonder just how big this thing was… what was going on? The English crown was somehow involved also, apparently.

The boots disappeared as the attackers ran down the hallway, shouting orders at and to one another. They were looking for her… and that didn't exactly make Hitomi feel safe. She slowly began to back down the airduct, finding an area where it was just barely large enough for her to turn around and scamper away, adrenaline pushing her forwards.

---

Japan had been calm – for a few hours. Now most of its Empire was on fire – or, at least, the large building hosting the royal family was. Still, several men in fire-proof suits were inside, slitting the throats of anyone they found still alive, crying out loudly as they did.

A purple head bobbed, coughing roughly. A hand suddenly shot out from the shadows, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly and spinning her around. Amber met amber as two identical sets of eyes bore into each other, the second girl, a redhead, handing the first a mask that was quickly put on.

"Ayane – we have to get out of here." Worry was etched in this girl's voice as they placed themselves back to a wall, shuffling along like that, peeking around corners and avoiding the murderers in the building.

"Tell me something I don't know, Miss Obvious." A sarcastic grumble was heard, though she was just as frantic as her half sister. "Let's head for the baths." There was no spoken objection as the purple-haired girl suggested this, and both made off in that direction, momentarily stopping to crouch, listening as two men walked by, talking rapidly on a vid-phone to someone.

"You let the German girl get away too? That's two of them now! Do you have any clue how many of our plans that'll – eh? Three princesses haven't been caught? France as well? Damn it! Do you mean we're working towards only half of them?" The first man seemed rather angry, speaking to the little phone while the other looked about. "Alright – I'll take care of these two. Just make sure Team China doesn't screw up like you did, Germany." The phone was clicked off, and both men ran in the other direction, unwittingly letting both princesses flee behind them.

The baths, you see, had a large pool in the centre – one that lead outside to a secret spring. And of course both sisters knew this – otherwise they wouldn't have dove headfirst into the waters amid the smoke and flames, and not come up for air.

---

The news reports the next day were tragic – five of the most influential countries in the current world had been attacked last night, killing almost every member of the royal families, and not to mention most, if not all the palace workers had been killed in each area – yet didn't it seem ironic when the news also claimed that the young princesses had somehow managed to escape? It did indeed – and that's why the whole of Canada, and half of America were suddenly on their toes, highly suspicious.

Two particular Americans watched from their bed as it showed scenes of each of the countries – Japan's burning rubble, China's gassed palace, Grand Britain's most famous palace in ruins, as though a tank had gone through it – a tank or twenty, that is. France's castle was surrounded by bodies, and Germany's walls were painted red. Someone had done an excellent job.

A young woman with dark skin turned her head, cropped locks swaying slightly as she did, looking to her lover with a sick expression on her face. Blue eyes returned the gaze, as both shuddered, closing their orbs for a moment.

"Tina… that's horrible." The dark woman spoke first, gaze having returned to the television and was transfixed upon the object, which was currently showing horrific images from inside each palace… basically people split wide open, with guns, or knives, or some form of weapon.

"I know…" Tina responded hoarsely. "What do y'all think's goin' on over there?" She received no answer other than a hopeful look. "Oh no… I ain't doin' that. Lisa, darhlin', I love you, but not that much…"

"Please Tina? Somewhere out there are a bunch of girls our age, slightly older, and some are even younger… you saw their pictures. Can you imagine how scared they are?" Lisa was too much of a softie – but then again, Tina was worse. She sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'll get Daddy to get his jet to fly us over there first thing tomorrow." This elicited a happy squeal from her partner, who squeezed her lover tightly. "Oh Tina!"

Both Americans had no trouble drifting off to sleep after that… but, scattered across Europe and Asia, six other girls did find it rather difficult. Some were near water, others hiding in the forest… though some where knocked unconscious amid the rubble of their castles. At any rate, none had been found by the 'evil' people who had committed such acts of treason… but who were those people? Only time could truly tell… but for these girls, time was running in short supply – their attackers were still out there, still looking for them… and as long as they remained in their home countries, they would be easy game.

YuRi Shipper: Whoo! Interesting plot there… and Tina and Lisa are lovers already, you ask? Why yes. xD I skipped a lot of unnecessary courting there, didn't I? Don't worry, they so aren't the main focus of this story. –grumbles- R&R Guys, R&R!


	2. Chapter One

YuRi Shipper: I apologize for being a lazy ass – and not updating 'Make it Go Away'. I'm still torn on how to start the next chapter… but it should be up sometime between now, and the end of March Break… x.x

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Go ahead – see if you can sue me for that. Bet you can't. Nyah-watches as a flock of lawyers disappear sadly-

****

**_Chapter One : Harder Than It Looks_**

****

**Love and Treason**

By YuRi Shipper

She mumbled a curse, teeth clenching together. It wasn't often the French woman swore, but such an occasion called for it. Her arm was bleeding rather badly, hanging lifelessly at her side. Pools of a cerulean hue had lost all previous anger and fear, only to be replaced with pain and confusion. She didn't know what was going on – and that bothered her.  
Long locks of a light blonde were pulled back by a simple bow, which was red in colour – coincidentally, any hair by her wounded arm was turning the same deep shade of crimson.  
Helena Douglas was near ready to go insane – this was a situation she had never encountered before. Never had she felt such pain, seen such a commotion, been so very confused…  
Her brow furrowed, pale skin gleaming in the afternoon sun – why was it so cold? She had never truly noticed how the weather was in her country – she preferred to remain indoors, playing the piano and singing along with her mother…  
She winced yet again, this time from memory instead of her physical wounds. "Maman…" The blonde murmured, long bangs that framed her face shadowing pained features from the world – not like there was anyone around, however.  
She'd watched them less than twenty-four hours ago – watched as her mother was killed. Thankfully, it had been a quick death – a single bullet wound to the head. But… she had watched. Helena felt another feeling added to those already overcoming her – shame. Why hadn't she helped?  
Her dress was torn in quite a few places – escaping had been hard work, and the French princess had scrambled through many bushes, trees and such… no, that hadn't made her very happy. But, if it meant the difference between life and death, well – she picked life. Though why was slowly becoming a mystery, even to her.  
Helena frowned, sinking down in the forest as she suddenly realized her situation. It had become all too clear to her what would happen if anyone saw her – that would be the end. And, should she remain in one spot, she'd die from lack of food, or from the cold… something would kill her.  
And so, with this suddenly entering her mind, she could think of only one outcome for all the options she had left – death.

-

Hitomi gasped, falling over painfully – it turned out the palace's vents lead to quite a drop – and she had taken the risk and simply jumped. It hadn't been the wisest move – her knees, elbows and stomach had already been sliced by the rough floors in the tiny air ducts. And she'd landed in a most unusual position outside the large building where she had lived her whole life – her body had bent at a peculiar angle, and her side had hit first. In the beginning, she had convinced herself she had heard no cracking sound, that it was her imagination and the reason she felt so winded was merely because she'd been running with mild injuries all night and through into the morning.

She was currently facing grim fact, just as many others across the globe were. As one of her ribs made a sort of sliding motion, she turned her head away, stormy blue-grey eyes clouding over. She felt as though she might be ill – ribs weren't supposed to move that way. They weren't supposed to move at all.

Brown bangs were matted to her forehead with sweat, the rest of her hair around her as she lay motionless on the forest floor for a little while, each breath causing her great pain. The girl twisted, gasping yet again as she did. How the hell had she run so far in this condition? Well, it could probably be blamed on an adrenaline rush.

It was confirmed – the young German would not be moving anywhere else for quite some time. Exhausted, beaten and in a daze, her consciousness was slowly slipping away from her, and eventually left all together, so that she could get well-needed rest – rest that might be her last, should anyone happen to search the dense forest area behind her old home.

-

One thing could be said about Tina – she was no liar. Flirty, a bit of a slut, your typical dumb blonde – yes, you could call Miss Armstrong any of those. But she was not a liar. As promised, the young American had telephoned dear Daddy early in the morning, and pestered, whined, cried and shouted until he gave in, giving her the jet for as long as she and her lover would need it.  
"There. All settled." She turned to Lisa, who was beaming. Seemed _someone_ was happy they were going. Unfortunately, so was the rest of the world – North America, South America, and every country that could afford to send people in were doing so – thankfully, Bass Armstrong was a man of great wealth – he'd been able to pay off some government officials so his daughter and who he assumed was her 'best friend' could go as well. Poor fellow – he really had no clue.  
"You've got the tape that showed their pictures, right?" Lisa inquired, squealing joyfully as Tina waved the black object with a smirk. She obviously didn't realize how big some of these countries were – China, for example. Huge. Huge, huge, huge, huge, fucking huge. But Lisa didn't care – she'd find those princesses! And, Tina being somewhat of an airhead, believed that they could and would.  
"Where to first?" The blonde drawled, raking slender fingers through her layered locks.  
"Most people are headed to Great Britain – we should go there as well, then work our way to France… I'm guessing we'll hit Germany after that, followed by China and lastly, Japan." Seemed like somebody had been dreaming up plans. No matter. Tina whistled in a low tone. "Damn, girl. We've got us some travellin' to do."  
And, without further ado, the pilot was _finally_ told where to fly – next stop, Great Britain.

YuRi Shipper: I know, I know, I KNOW! Short. -.- But you'll have to deal with it – I've only got a certain amount of time on the computer today… now, ciao. RR, or I'll sick… erm… Tina on you.  
Tina: o-O  
YuRi Shipper: Look threatening!  
Tina-looks the same as ever-  
YuRi Shipper: AHHH-scuttles off-


End file.
